Total Drama Bookworm
by oopsiedaisie
Summary: The newest season of Total Drama takes place on the island with the largest library in the world and each episode is based on a different book series. With no set teams and no promise of safety how will the contestants manage? SYOC! APPS:OPEN


"Come on! I just wanna see the Commercial!" the little girl tugged at your arm "it'll only be like twenty seconds, please!"

You sighed, sometimes you regretted babysitting. "Your mom said, no TV."

"Come on, she won't know!"

"Fine, just the commercial, understand?" She nodded eagerly and pulled you to sit on the couch and quickly switched on the TV.

You watched as the show that was on cut to commercial.

Chris McLean came on screen and the young girl next to you squealed in excitement, you flinched slightly before returning your focus to the screen.

He seemed to be standing on a rickety old dock, and behind him a beautiful island stretched across the landscape.

"Hello, and welcome to Tolkien Island. That's right Tolkien, as in J.R.R. Tolkien, the writer of the Lord of the Rings series. He has generously donated his island as the location of our newest season of Total Drama. Each challenge will be inspired by a different book or book series, and for each one they will be separated into teams based on the groups in the novels,and only the half of the players to come closest to winning are safe, no constant teams, and no safety. The half closest to winning will also get to stay in the biggest library in the world, right here on the island, and the rest, will be left to fend for themselves. And of course," he began walking towards the end of the dock and slowly an opening of a tunnel came on screen. Just looking at it gave you the chills. It was dark and damp and seemed to continue on for miles. "at the end of each challenge, someone will be sent home, and will be forced to make their own way back, through the tunnel of losers. Why would anyone participate you ask? Simple, the prize is 5 million dollars! So send in those Audition videos, we need 24 of you to start. I'll see you soon, on Total Drama Bookworm!" You expect it to cut off immediately after that, but before it can a voice comes from behind the camera.

"Bookworm? That's the best you can do?"

Chris grabs a stick from next to him and chucks it towards the voice. "I tried ok? I don't read books, who reads books anymore, I mean serio-"

It cut off before he could continue. You looked at the girl next to you, cringing as you spoke "What so you see in him?"

"Everything!" You rolled your eyes as you turned off the Television. "Are you going to audition?"

The question surprised you, but you stopped and thought about it for a second. "You know what, I think I will."

Hello hello! So this was an idea my friend had a while ago that never panned out and she said i could take it over! Before I add the app i wanna specify a few things

First, no Mary/Gary sues. All characters have to have realistic, and acceptable weaknesses, it can't be something like, they're clumsy, but only when they're on something really unstable. It has to be something that will genuinely affect the way they compete.

All characters MUST BE HUMAN and MUST NOT HAVE ANY MAGICAL POWERS

They also much be original characters, no relating them to past characters or just copy and pasting past characters and changing like the hair color and the name.

They have to be sent in through PM. No exceptions, any and all apps sent through the reviews will not be considered.

I will not accept all apps, and having one of my characters in one of your stories will not affect the way I see your character, everyone starts on equal ground.

It is mandatory that you fill out all parts of the app, and for you to use this app. It has the questions it has for a reason, and I need these answers.

Be detailed, if you aren't detailed, then I can't get a good grasp on your character. If you need to send it to me in two different messages that's fine, but make sure I get all of it.

That being said, I need at least 12 guys and 12 girls. I will be keeping the creators of each character a secret so no one will judge anyone for their characters. It's happened in the past and it's not fun. Now, here's the app.

Full Name:

Any Nicknames?:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Stereotype:

Hair (color, length and style):

Eyes:

Nationality/Race:

Any other notable features:

Everyday clothes:

Swimwear:

Sleep wear:

Personality:(be as detailed as possible here. I want to make sure I completely understand the character)

Short Bio:

Favorite-

Book:

Color:

Food:

Song:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexual orientaion:

Reason for joining:

-Survival Stats: ( On a scale from 1 the lowest to 10 the highest. You can have a total of four sats above a six and only one of those three can be at a ten, the rest have to be six or lower. No exceptions. This is to avoid any over powered characters)

1\. Perception (How easily do they pick up on lies, or notice small details):

2\. Stamina (How much energy do they have.):

3\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.):

4\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.):

5\. Physical Strength:

6\. Aim (How good are you at shooting and throwing.):

7\. Agility (How fast and athletic are you.)

8\. Creativity (How easily can they think on their feet):

9\. Charisma( How good are they at lying, making friends, real or fake, convincing others to do something risky):

Mental state: (any mental disorders, such as anxiety, paranoia, ect.)

Weaknesses (Min 3) :

Strengths (Max 3):

How would they treat-

Chris:

Chef:

Friends:

Enemies:

Teammates:

Crush: (if they're asexual just say n/a)

Audition tape: (be creative)

Anything else:

That's all. I'll update once I have half the necessary characters. Have a lovely day.


End file.
